Drachenherz und Schicksalsschläge
by PattyPotter91
Summary: Zusammenfassung im Vorwort. Kein Slash! HarryOC DracoOC Please R
1. Chapter 1

So, da ich jetzt Ferien habe, scheinen sich in meinen Kopf auch wieder brauchbare Geschichten zu entwickeln. Ja, und noch was ist anders als sonst**: KEIN SLASH!!!!!**

Ich hoffe ihr seit jetzt nich böse Kann ich trotzdem auf ein paar Rückmeldungen hoffen?

Ich hab keinen Bock auf doppelte Arbeit, deshalb frag ich lieber. Naja, hier sind die Fakten + Einleitung der Story…Hoffe sie gefällt euch 3

Disclaimer: Dieser überaus verrückte Idee gehört mir, der Rest Miss Rowling.

Titel: Drachenherz und Schicksalsschläge

Jahr: 6 (Buch wird, bis auf einige Details, ignoriert)

Genre: Drama, Romanze

Rating: P12-P16

Zusammenfassung: Draco graut sich vor dem 5. Oktober, seinem 16. Geburtstag. Das dunkle Mal bedeutet für ihn ewige Gefangenschaft. Um seinem Lord zu beweisen, dass er es würdig ist ein Todesser zu sein, zwingen seine Gevolksleute ihm eine heikle Mission auf. Mit nichts weiter als einem geheimnisvollen Ring begibt sich der Malfoyerbe auf eine spannende und gefährliche Reise durch fremde Welten.

Doch wer ist Kara? Was verbindet Voldemort mit Shaikan und was hat es mit dem grauen Drachenherz auf sich? Findet es heraus!

Und war das gut? Wenn ich genügend Reviews bekomme, ist Kapitel 1 morgen online. Es liegt in eurer Hand!!! Lg, Patty


	2. KaraGeheimnisvolle Unbekannte

**Kapitel 1: Kara- Geheimnisvolle Unbekannte**

„Potter, bist du eigentlich so blöd oder tust du nur so? Snape sagte Rotbeerknospen und nicht Tollkirsche!!!!"

Schnaubend schüttete Draco Harrys gesammelte Beeren auf den Waldboden. „Hörst du eigentlich nie zu?" Harry sah seinen Rivalen gelangweilt an. „Sieht doch eh alles gleich aus. Wird schon nicht so schlimm sein." Entrüstet baute sich der Blonde vor dem Gryffindor auf.

„WIE BITTE?! Kein Wunder, dass dein Kessel im Unterricht immer explodiert. Für dich sollten sie das Notensystem von T wie Troll auf N wie Nichtsnutz erweitern! Man, wieso hab ich dich immer am Bein kleben, Potter? Allein wäre ich schon seit Stunden fertig!"

Nun wurde auch Harry schnippisch: „Dann hau doch ab! War ja schließlich nicht meine Idee, dich als meinen Leibwächter vorzuschlagen. Von mir aus kannst du bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst." Mit diesen Worten hob Harry seinen Korb auf, in dem er so fleißig Früchte gesammelt hatte und sprintete auf die nächst größere Lichtung zu. Immer weiter ging er in den Wald hinein und versicherte sich, dass er Draco endlich abgehängt hatte. Leider falsche Hoffnung. Draco hielt immer mit seinem Tempo mit, obwohl Harry immer mal wieder stehen blieb um sekundenlang nach Luft zu schnappen. „Man, Malfoy verpiss dich einfach!" „Nein Snape hat…"

Genervt rollte Harry mit den Augen. „Snape hat gesagt…blah, blah, blah. Man machst du immer das was andere dir sagen?" Draco blieb stehen.

Ja, genau so war es. , Ach, was kümmert mich der Scheiß, den Potter labbert?'

Plötzlich hörte er ein Rascheln von Blättern neben sich.

„Hast du das auch gehört?" Keine Ahnung.

Ängstlich sah Draco sich um. „Hallo, ist da jemand?" Das Geräusch wurde immer lauter. Auf der einen Seite wollte der Blonde wegrennen, auf der anderen Seite machte sich Neugierde in ihm breit. Letztendlich bog er mutig die Zweige auseinander. Blitzschnell huschte etwas an ihm vorbei.

Erkennbar waren bloß die rötlichen Haare. „Hey, lauf nich weg." Vorsichtig blickte sich das Wesen zu ihm um. Der Malfoyerbe wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er den verschwommenen Schatten eines Menschen ausmachte. „Warte, ich tu dir nichts." Zögernd kam der Mensch näher.

„Wirklich nicht?" Draco grinste. „Sehe ich so aus?" „Du hast blonde Haare, wie einer dieser Killer vor 5 Jahren." Der Malfoyerbe stellte sich dem Mensch gegenüber und staunte nicht schlecht. „Du…Du bist ja nen Mädchen." „Was hast du denn gedacht?", fragte das rothaarige Mädchen schnippisch. Draco beobachtete sie von oben bis unten. In den roten Locken hatten sich kleine Äste verfangen, die grünen Augen wirkten trüb und der Umhang, der ihren zarten Körper verhüllte, war zerrissen.

Der blonde Junge versuchte nicht die Nase zu rümpfen. „Läufst du schon die ganze Zeit so rum?" Die Rothaarige schaute ihn wütend an. „War ja klar, dass ein Malfoy niemals in so eine Lage gerät wie ich."

„Häh, was ist los und wer sagt dir überhaupt, dass ich ein Malfoy bin?", wollte der Blonde zitternd wissen.

Das Mädchen machte eine abfällige Handbewegung. „Ich bitte dich. Keiner in der Zaubererwelt hat so ein wasserblondes Haar wie die Malfoys."

„Pass auf, was du sagst!!!", schrie Draco sie an.

„Sag ich doch, Malfoy. Ihr glaubt wohl echt was Besseres zu sein."

Draco hasste diesen letzten Satz. Er hörte ihn täglich von Schülerinnen und Schülern. Hatten sie Recht? Oder warum war seine Familie so unbeliebt oder wurde gleich mit dem Bösen verbunden?

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest. Malfoys sind auch nicht böser oder besser als andere Zaubererfamilien."

„Du lügst, sobald du den Mund auf machst. Würdest du die Wahrheit sagen, wäre ich jetzt nich hier." Draco schluckte kräftig, sah sie interessiert an. „Was ist denn passiert?" „Was interessieren einen Malfoy meine Probleme?"

Plötzlich durchbrachen Schreie die Stille des Waldes.

„DRACO MALFOY, DU MISTRATTE, BRING MICH NICHT DAZU DIR EINEN FLUCH AUFZUHALSEN! ZEIG DICH GEFÄLLIGST!" Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. „ICH BIN HIER, POTTER!" Etwa drei Minuten später kam Harry grimmig dreinschauend bei Draco an. „Na endlich." Das rothaarige Mädchen schien das erste Mal freundlich zu sein. Sie ging auf Harry zu und dieser lächelte sie an. „Hey, kann ich dir vielleicht helfen? Du wirkst etwas hilflos?" Die rothaarige lächelte zurück und hielt Harry ihre Hand hin. „Nein, alles okay. Mein Name ist Kara." Der Gryffindor schüttelte ihre Hand. „Sehr erfreut, ich bin Harry Potter." Kara traute ihren Ohren nicht.

„Harry Potter? Der Retter der Zaubererwelt? Es ist mir eine große Ehre dich einmal persönlich zu treffen." Ihre Wangen nahmen einen dunklen Rotton an. Draco beobachtete dies mit gemischten Gefühlen.

War er eifersüchtig auf Harry, weil er jedes Mädchen haben konnte?

Draco selbst war noch nie bei einem Mädchen gelandet, das nich in Slytherin war. Harry hingegen konnte von G wie Gryffindor bis S wie Slytherin jede haben. Ja, selbst Slytherin. Der Großteil des weiblichen Geschlechts der Schlangen lag dem Gryffindor zu Füßen.

Seine neuste Eroberung war eine 17 jährige dunkelhaarige Schönheit aus dem Hause Hufflepuff, mit Namen Gill Manson. Ja, so schlimm es auch für Draco klang, selbst der gesamte 7. Jahrgang war scharf darauf mit Harry Potter auszugehen.

Der Blonde verdrängte seine Gedanken und blickte Harry erwartungsvoll an. „Nah, Nah, willst du deine Süße unglücklich machen? Gill wäre sicher schwer enttäuscht von dir." Kara sah Harry fragend an. „Wer ist Gill? Deine Freundin?" Draco konnte sich eine spöttische Bemerkung nicht verkneifen. „Eine von seinen vielen."

Der Gryffindor spießte den Blonden mit seinem Blick förmlich auf. Er machte gerade den Mund auf, als Kara etwas dem Slytherin antwortete.

„Bist wohl eifersüchtig, was?" Wie konnte diese Kara es wagen? Der Slytherin mochte es nicht zugeben, aber er war eifersüchtig. Seiner Meinung nach konnte Potter jede Tusse haben, von hier bis Malfoy Manor, nur Kara wollte er aus einem unbekannten Grund nicht an den Gryffindor verlieren. Sie schien der Schlüssel zu einem sorgfältig gehüteten Geheimnis seines Vaters zu sein.

Krieg ich vielleicht jetzt ein Review? Patty


End file.
